Thunder Crush (MONSTER)
by Lovelrin
Summary: Tidak seharusnya aku jatuh hati pada mahluk serapuh dirinya. Tapi Tuhan seakan ingin membalas semua dosaku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku pada dirinya yang menggiurkan dan membuat hatiku berteriak lapar. Aku mungkin hanya akan menelan mimpi bahwa dia akan mencintaiku. Aku mungkin hanya akan menjadi MONSTER egois yang menyebalkan untuknya. HUNSOO/CHANSOO
1. Chapter 1 : Rain

**THUNDER CRUSH**

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu." KLIK.

Dia menatap layar handphonenya ketika sambungannya terputus, rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk pergi ke gedung yang lebih dekat dengan tempat parkiran.

Gadis dengan rambut sedang berwarna hitam itu menggigit bibirnya, dia berdiri ditangga terdepan gedung B, mengamati siswa lain yang tengah berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Dia memasangkan earphone ditelinganya, lalu kemudian menghubungkannya dengan handphonenya. Memilih mendengarkan lagu yang dia putar dari pada berbasa-basi mengobrol dengan orang lain.

Suasana sesungguhnya sangat dingin, bahkan gadis itu dapat merasakan tangannya yang membeku karena hujan. Dia hampir mati bosan, pelajaran sudah usai sejak 30 menit yang lalu seharusnya sekarang dia sudah sampai dirumah dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk, tapi dirinya tertahan disini karena ayahnya, akan menjemputnya jika hujan sudah mulai mereda.

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat pemandangan didepannya, digedung B ini hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa orang yang ikut menunggu.

Hujan turun amat deras.

Entah mengapa tapi itu sangat indah.

Gadis itu memegang rok seragamnya dan perlahan dengan gerakan santai ia duduk ditangga paling pertama gedung B, jika dia duduk lebih turun lagi dari anak tangga maka dia pasti akan kebasahan.

Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, alunan music sleep away dari bob acri mengalun indah menenangkan hatinya.

Pemandangan didepannya bagai lukisan, dia dapat memandangi keseluruhan luas sekolahnya. Sampai saat matanya terusik karena objek lain yang lebih menariknya.

Gadis itu mengikuti setiap gerakan seorang namja, aneh...

Perasaan ini tidak pernah dia rasakan seumur hidupnya, karena sejujurnya dia bukanlah seorang gadis yang akan memperhatikan seseorang terlalu lama. Tapi pada detik ini, entah mengapa matanya tidak mau lepas dari namja itu.

Pria itu memakai seragam sama seperti dengannya, memakai tas berwarna abu-abu dengan gerakan cepat menghindari hujan karena dorongan teman yang menjahilinya.

Gadis itu menatapnya polos, tanpa pernah mau melepaskan pandangannya dari pria itu. Dia mengamati wajah pria itu, lalu tertegun saat melihat pria itu tersenyum kemudian tertawa lepas. Ini menyenangkan.

Dia bertanya-tanya siapa pria itu?

DRRRTTTT DDRTTT

Getaran handphonenya membuatnya kembali kerealita, kalimat ayah tertulis dilayar handphonenya, lalu ia mengangkat panggilan dari ayah nya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa"

"Tentu, aku akan menunggumu." Gadis itu mendesah, ayahnya akan menjemputnya lebih lama dari yang dia perkirakan, tapi tak apa itu tak masalah mengingat ayah nya masih setia menjemputnya daripada tidak sama sekali.

Tatapan matanya kembali fokus kearah pria yang sebelumnya diamati olehnya, dia mencari pria itu... tapi kemudian nihil. Tidak ada... tidak ada pria itu diperkumpulan sekelompok pria lainnya.

Dia mendengus, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang merasa kosong dan hilang.

Aneh. Pikirnya lagi sebelum dia melepas earphone kananya.

"Hahahaha, serius?"

Suara tawa itu berada di 5 meter dari samping kananya, entah apa yang membuatnya melirik ke sumber suara itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja saat kepalanya menoleh dan hal itu berlangsung dengan cepat, degupan didadanya tiba-tiba bergetar.

Pria itu berada disampingnya, tertawa dengan seorang wanita.

Wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai temannya dimasa orientasi 10 bulan yang lalu. Wanita yang cantik yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi wanita yang tidak bisa dikenalinya.

Mereka mengobrol, dirinya dapat menyimpulkan jika pria itu termasuk pria populer karena bisa sedekat itu dengan wanita itu.

Dia juga bertanya-tanya, siapa nama pria itu? Dia meringis, seharusnya dia sering keluar kelas karena minimnya pengetahuan tentang aktivitas pergaulan sekolahnya yang tidak pernah menarik perhatiannya.

Saat memandangi 2 orang itu, dirinya merasa malu. Entah karena apa. Dia juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu, dan alasan yang lain adalah...

Sepertinya dirinya menyukai pria itu, tetapi rasa sesak kembali dia rasakan saat melihat bagaimana cara pria itu menatap wanita disampingnya. Menyiratkan jika pria itu ... sedang dilanda cinta.

Dirinya buru-buru menatap kedepan, nafasnya memburu. Dadanya berdetak memilukan, sepertinya impiannya harus terkubur jauh-jauh saat sebuah pikiran menyadarkannya jika sepertinya pria itu dan wanita itu telah menjalin cinta.

Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya, hujan cukup mereda, dirinya benar-benar tak nyaman dengan posisi ini, dan pandangannya beralih kedepan.. dirinya lega saat melihat ayahnya berada diparkiran sambil memgang handphoen...

Gadis itu dengan gerakan cepat beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menerobos hujan menuju parkiran, hatinya masih saja sesak... dia berdoa..

Berharap memohon kepada tuhan untuk tidak mempertemukannya lagi dengan pria itu walau hatinya menginginkannya.

Dia berharap jika perasaanya kepada pria itu terkubur seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat menerobos hujan. Dia sampai diparkiran dan tersenyum kepada sang ayah, mencoba melupakan kejadian yang menghampirinya.

Perasaan itu kembali datang dan ditolak mentah-mentah saat hati kecilnya bergumam jika pria itu akan menjadi bagian kisah hidupnya.

Aneh... hatinya seolah mengatakan jika saat ini dirinya mulai masuk dipermainan takdirnya, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat gedung B dari tempatnya. Dirinya terkesiap saat melihat pria itu seolah tengah menatapnya dari jauh.

dia terkunci, angin seolah membisikan kata-kata halus...

dia mendesah pelan. Hatinya berbisik... dia sepertinya harus bersiap-siap karena pria itu sepertinya akan menjadi salah satu dari tokoh dipermainan takdirnya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Love You To Death

**THUNDER CRUSH 02 (Love You To Death)**

 **BGM** _ **: Taeyang - This Ain't it** (Dengerin deh dan baca artinya... artinya berhubungan dengan fict ini dan aku bener-bener suka sama lagu itu :) )  
_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

" _Oh Sehun, buka matamu. Ini sudah pagi. Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggumu bangun seperti ini?"_

Pria itu langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar begitu mendengar suara itu diujung telinganya lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar, merasakan takut yang teramat sangat. Napasnya memburu, seperti habis dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Suara ketukan pelan dipintunyalah yang menyadarkannya kembali bahwa ia berdiri normal didunia yang tepat. "Sehun, bangunlah. Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur? Kau hampir telat kelas pertamamu,"

Ia menghela napas lega. Suara sepupunya kembali menyelamatkannya dari mimpi buruk kesekian kalinya setelah sampai di _Seoul_ diminggu ke duanya.

"Aku sudah bangun dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" sahutnya hampir malas. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. ' _Rasanya malas sekali untuk mandi'_ batin Sehun saat mengingat jika ia mandi maka air dingin akan menerpa tubuhnya. Urghhh...

"Okey okey, baiklah _Adrian Felton_ " Sepupunya memutar bola matanya saat Sehun memintanya memanggil nama barat nya... urghh kebanyakan di LA membuat Sehun sedikit berubah.

"YAK! Aku belum mendengar bunyi apapun dari jendela ventilasi kamar mandimu. Bisakah kau mulai menyukai rutinitasmu yang mewajibkanmu untuk mandi!" Serunya malas.

Sehun menelan ludah pahitnya. Benar-benar sial. Dia tidak berpikir kalau Taemin tahu dia akan menolak mandi lagi. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali.

Dengan perasaan terpaksa, dia melepaskan kausnya dan langsung ter'aduh' ketika udara pagi menghembus ditubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taemin masih didepan pintu.

Sehun mendesis kesal, "Hah! Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Karena kau memaksaku untuk mandi, aku hampir membeku!" sahut Sehun, menunduk kedinginan diatas lantai.

Taemin mendesah. Lalu terkikik.

"Kalau begitu, mandilah. Atau aku yang memandikanmu sayaaaang~"

Sehun megerjap mendengar panggilan terakhir dari sepupu gilanya.

" _Shit!"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Kalau bukan karena kewajibanku mengejar kelas bahasa inggrisku yang sudah terlalu banyak menumpuk karena aku membolosnya, aku takkan mau masuk hari ini. Aku bukan orang yang senang dengan keadaan sekolah yang monoton seperti ini.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat sekolah menjadi lebih menarik ketimbang apapun selain mempermainkan sedikit permainan dengan beberapa murid wanita di sekolah ini. Kejenuhan ini benar-benar sulit untuk diatasi. Seandainya saja pembalasannya tidak sesengit ini..

"Hari yang indah, Adrian" bisikku pada diri sendiri ketika berjalan menuju bangku yang ada dipojok belakang kelas.

Ini merupakan kelas bahasa english pertama yang kuhadiri, semenjak masuk di sekolah seminggu yang lalu, sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih harus belajar mengenai pelajaran ini karena menurutku... aku sudah cukup menguasai ah tidak, sisi sombongku sepertinya mulai bangun.

Aku sudah menguasai pelajaran ini!

Tinggal di LA selama hampir 5 tahun membuatku _fluent_ dengan ini.

Aku menghembuskan napas, tidak mengerti dengan sikap daddy yang menyuruhku kembali ke _Seoul_.

Aku harus meninggalkan teman-temanku disana, lalu gadis-gadis dengan payudara menyembul terlalu berlebih untuk seumuran mereka membuatku menambah beberapa alasan ketidak senanganku pindah kembali ke _Seoul_.

Sialan bahkan aku harus pergi ketika hampir mendapatkan ciuman panas dari wanita paling hot di sekolah ku dulu.

Aku menatapi seluruh manusia yang ada dalam kelas english ini, semuanya hampir asing. Tidak ada yang kukenal... fakta aku baru pertama kali masuk dan merupakan murid pindahan benar-benar menyulitkanku.

"...eum anyeong."

Aku mengernyit terlalu malas, wanita dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja menyapaku lalu memberikanku sebuah kotak. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun, dari saat kau datang saat pertama kali melihatmu aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu, lalu kau merupakan..."

Blablalaba

Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. Suaranya sangat gugup dan sedikit teredam karena desissan dan gumaman murid lain.

Bagus sekali! aku sejauh ini memang menjadi fokus sejak masuk dan sekarang fokus mereka bertambah beribu kali lipat karena wanita didepanku.

Sial. Dia bukan type ku.

Tidak ada sisi menariknya yang bisa membuatku melirik barang sekalipun.

Aku jadi kesal karena dia tetap memandangiku, kerumunan ditempatku semakin banyak.

Huh...

"TIDAK!"

Aku tersenyum saat melirik teman baruku masuk diantara kerumunan. Baiklah aku akan menjadi pengamat sekarang ini.

"Kau tidak ada sepersekian pun cantik! Sehun milikku, dan kau harus pergi."

Wow, aku hampir menyemburkan suara tawaku saat melihat soojung, menarik kasar wanita yang tidak kukenal.

Tenaga wanita ternyata kuat sekali.

Aku hanya diam mengamatinya, yang mati-matian menyuruh seluruh murid kembali pada tempatnya masing-masing.

Setelah itu dia tersenyum manis padaku.

Manis, tapi ada yang kurang. Batinku.

"Kau masuk dikelas englishmu?"

Dia membuka pembicaraan setelah menyadari isi kelas kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing, aku mengangguk.

"Sial, jadwal kelas english mu berbeda denganku. Uhh.. seandainya jadwalku bisa diubah."

"Ubah saja kalau begitu." Ujarku singkat. Dia berpikir kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menggoda Ms. Heechul dengan tas mewah nanti." Pikiran wanita ini ternyata licik, dan aku menyukainya.

"Baiklah sepertinya kelas matematikamu akan dimulai 10 menit lagi..." Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan dia langsung memukul dahinya.

"Ah iya, aku ada kelas matematika pagi ini!" dia memberengut lalu matanya langsung mengkilat.

"Kau tahu aku ada kelas matematika darimana?" Aku mendengus, tentu saja aku tahu jika kau tidak menulis semua keseharian jadwalmu di pesan tadi malam yang kau kirim.

"Aku tahu tentu saja."

Dia senang, lalu dia mencium pipiku kilat setelah melihat guru englishku masuk dan buru-buru keluar.

Ciuman untuk pagi hari sepertinya bagus, aku harus sering-sering memintanya nanti.

Aku mengamati guru itu masuk dengan berbagai macam buku tebal ditangannya, kelas sudah dimulai ketika dia mengabsen dan terdiam melihatku ketika aku menunjukkan tangan malas saat namaku dipanggil.

"Kau sehun?"

"Ya.. tentu saja." Aku terlalu malas dengan pertanyaan yang sudah terlalu jelas.

"Kau masuk dikelasku?"

"Yes, soal keabsenanku selama ini dikarenakan aku sakit." Aku memberi penjelasan sehingga dia tidak terlalu banyak bertanya dengannku.

Dan semua berjalan lancar, guru itu mengajarkan tentang sastra english, rasanya kelopak mataku seperti diberi pemberat saat mendengar penjelasannya, beruntung aku duduk sendiri sehingga aku bisa menidurkan kepalaku.

* * *

Kyungsoo POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang terasa sangat berat, menyusuri lorong sekolah yang cukup ramai. Beberapa menit yang lalu bel pergantian kelas baru saja berbunyi, ini berarti tanda bagiku untuk menghadapi kembali kehidupan normalku yang monoton. Keluar dari kelas reguler, masuk kedalam kelas khusus, mempelajari berbagai hal, keluar dari kelas itu kemudian pulang.

itu sangatlah mudah, aku menatap pintu kelasku.

Aku terlambat 30 menit karena siwon songsaenim meminta tolong padaku mengambil beberapa obat digedung A setelah pelajarannya usai untuk persediaan di unik kesehatan sekolah.

Aku menghembuskan napas setelah mengetuk pintu kelas dan masuk kedalamnya.

Mrs. Fanny menatpku setelah aku masuk, dia memperhatikanku lalu tersenyum menampilkan _Eye Smile_ nya yang menawan.

"Kau bisa duduk, Siwon Songsaenim sudah memberitahuku tentang keterlambatanmu _Dear..."_

Aku membalas senyumannya dan membungkuk hormat, sepertinya siwon songsaenim membalas kebaikanku dengan menjelaskan keterlambatanku kepada Mrs. Fanny sebelumnya.

Aku berjalan ketempat dimana aku duduk, lalu diriku terkesiap saat melihat tempat duduk yang biasanya kosong kini ditempati seseorang.

Dia pria, dan aku tidak mengerti dengan debaran yang muncul saat melihat punggung lebarnya, dia sedang tertidur.

Kepalanya di baringkannya dimeja.

Aku menahan napasku, tidak ada alasan lain selain duduk disampingnya. Aku bergerak pelan, takut membangukannya atau karena pria ini terlalu asing sehingga aku sedikit takut.

Aku mencoba fokus pada Mrs. Fanny tapi debaran didadaku tetap tidak berhenti.

Lalu jantungku semakin kacau saat pria disampingku menggerakkan badannya, menggeliat lucu, lalu dengan gerakan perlahan pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Aku berhenti bernapas sepersekian detik saat melihat wajahnya, tiba-tiba pikiran tentang kejadian kemarin menerpaku begitu kuat.

Ini pria yang kuamati diantara hujan kemarin. Dia pria yang mengambil fokus ku saat menunggu hujan diantara murid lain dibawa gedung B.

Angin kembali membisikkan kata-kata halus kearahku, seolah bisikannya tentang pria ini tepat sasaran.

Aku mengamati gerakkannya, suara hujan dari luar mengiring ku kearah desahan angin yang melayang menghembus dari luar jendela sampingku yang terbuka. Membawa angin segar dan wangi hujan bercampur tanah menyambut indera penciumanku.

Desissan lembut darinya bisa kudengar.

Dia terdiam, sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku.

.

.

Suara halus rintik hujan menyadarkannya.

Dan matanya menatap mataku saat dia menoleh kearahku.

Aku terkunci pada matanya, bola matanya menampilkan cerminan diriku dan napasku yang kutahan beberapa saat kuhembuskan pelan.

Matanya menatap kedua mataku dengan begitu lembut. Menyiratkan rasa aneh yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan. Rasanya aku tenggelam di kelamnya warna matanya.

Wajahnya tampan, dengan garis tegas dirahangnya...

Aku seolah terhipnotis oleh bola matanya.

.

.

Dengan sangat lembut dia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berharap sekelas denganmu."

DEG.

Terasa seperti ditampar keras-keras, kalimat pedasnya mengembalikan sisi normalku yang mulai bermasalah semenjak senyuman itu muncul dan suara berat itu menerpa pendengaranku. pria ini tidak kukenal dan dia bilang membenciku di pertama kali dia bertemu denganku.

Dia menataku sinis.

"Aku membencimu."

Dia berdesis pelan.

.

.

Aku benar-benar kesal padanya, aku melupakan semua perasaan sebelumnya tentang pria ini, Suara sumbang dikepalaku memintaku dengan-teramat-sangat-keras untuk menghantam wajah sempurnanya dengan tas-ku atau mungkin _Converse All-star_ miliknya.

Ini tidak masuk akal dia membenciku? kenapa? apa alasannya? bahkan aku baru pertama kali melihatnya! aku benar-benar menjatuhkan seluruh perasaanku saat dirinya menyeringai menatapku.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanpa sadar kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa ku saring lagi.

Pria itu tersentak pelan.

Kesinisan diwajahnya menghilang, berubah menjadi muram.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya.

Dia tampak seperti orang yang mengalami kehidupan yang buruk dan dipaksa untuk mengaku. Dia bersikap seakan-akan seperti ada yang sedang menghukumnya berat.

Kemudian dia menghela napasnya dengan teramat pelan dan mengerang dalam diam. Walalupun yang lain tidak bisa mendengarnya, tapi telingaku cukup mampu untuk mendengar suara itu.

"Kau mimpi burukku." aku terdiam, pikiranku seperti berhenti didetik dia mengatakannya, lalu otakku bekerja diluar batas saat beribu pertannyaan dalam diriku hampir kulempar kearahnya sebelum tiba-tiba menguap saat suara dari Mrs. Fanny menyadarkanku.

pria ini benar-benar aneh.

* * *

"Hari ini aku ingin tahu sampai dimana kehebatan aksara inggris kalian dalam merangkai kata," mrs. Fanny berbicara sambil berkeliling membagikan kertas.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam itu menoleh cepat saat Mrs. Fanny berdiri disampingnya. Menyadarkannya pada kenyataan dunia. Pria itu hanya mengamati gerakan kecil gadis itu.

Kyungsoo melupakan kejadian sepuluh detik yang lalu fokusnya kembali pada ucapan dari mrs. Fanny.

Apa?

Pelajaran mengarang?

Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengarang. Bagaimana ini. Kyungsoo menggumam menatap kertas putih kosong yang baru saja mendarat diatas mejanya.

"Sehun" panggil Mrs. fanny setelah berdiri didepan kelas, Seolah menariknya dari lamunan panjang.

Kyungsoo seperti tersengat sesuatu saat nama yang sering kali diucapkan saat Mrs. Fanny mengabsen didengarnya.

Setahunya nama sehun hanya ada dalam absen kelas englishnya tetapi dirinya membeku ketika melirik dari sudut matanya saat melihat pria itu mendengus.

Sehun menoleh malas. Kepalanya hanya bergeser tiga inci dari posisi semula, dia keberatan karena Mrs. Fanny menginterupsinya dari gadis yang ada disampingnya.

"Buat paragraf deskriptif lisan perasaanmu tentang teman sebangkumu dengan spontan,"

Sehun kembali menatap Kyungsoo sebentar dengan pandangan tajamnya kemudian menghela napasnya dengan sangat berat.

"Sial!" Umpat sehun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Sehun kembali terkekeh, wajah kyungsoo sudah memerah karena ingin sekali melempar sehun. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap pria didepannya yang tiba-tiba mengaku membenci nya.

Dia bahkan tidak mengenal pria itu, tidak pernah tahu tentangnya. Sangat asing.

Benar. benar dugaannya kemarin.

Dia sudah berharap dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria itu tetapi... kenyataannya? Dia benar-benar ingin lari saat ini karena melihat mata tajam itu merendahkannya.

"Dia seorang wanita, tubuhnya mungil tampak kelihatan lebih rapuh dari siapapun disekolah ini. Wajahnya polos dan cantik dalam berbagai persepsi seperti hampir tidak pernah menimbulkan rasa bosan kepada siapapun yang melihatnya. Tidak relatif atau wajar," Sehun tertunduk, sedikit tersenyum karena menahan tawa. Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Kenapa dia bisa se _Cheesy_ ini? Dan kenapa dia menjadi target dari guru sialan itu sehingga harus mendeskripsikan wanita didepannya ini?!

Kyungsoo menunduk menatapi sepatu Doc martin-nya yang tak kunjung berubah menjadi anjing dooberman yang rabies atau apa, karena Kyungsoo rasanya ingin sekali melihat Sehun tergigit anjing atau apa karena tingkahnya yang malah menertawakannya.

"Sekian banyak pendapat kudengar ditelingaku, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa kupercaya sepenuhnya. Bagiku tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan kecantikan wajahnya yang tidak biasa, yang selalu membuat duniaku terputar dalam poros yang tepat. Entah dia tersenyum atau tertawa, aku merasa diriku telah penuh seutuhnya,"

"Aku telah menemukannya_"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kerapuhannya tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku untuk tidak memperhatikannya. Dia membuatku nyaman. Membuatku merasa tidak ada yang bisa kukorbankan selain panasnya neraka untuk mendapatkannya. Aku jatuh hati, walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya atau tidak. Hatinya yang lembut membuatku sadar bahwa monster sepertiku hampir tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya..karena pada akhirnya akulah yang seharusnya mati karena memendam perasaanku padanya, bukan dirinya yang harus mati karena tekanan jahatku pada hatinya."

"Tidak seharusnya aku jatuh hati pada mahluk serapuh dirinya. Tapi Tuhan seakan ingin membalas semua dosaku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku pada dirinya yang menggiurkan dan membuat hatiku berteriak lapar. Aku mungkin hanya akan menelan mimpi bahwa dia akan mencintaiku. Aku mungkin hanya akan menjadi monster egois yang menyebalkan untuknya..,"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf kalau sequel ini jauh dari harapan kalian ya, ohiya ini 1 tahunnya EXO-L dan ini 1 bulan aku di ffnet. HAPPY ANNIV!

Aku lagi suka sama Crime Scene and The Genius game! Recommend banget buat kalian yang suka reality show serius yang gunain otak dan jiwa detektif! HONG JINHOOO,DONGMIN!:3

LOVE YOUUU ALL #DEEPBOW

Ps : aku dengerin album Rise taeyang nulis ini, semoga kalian juga mendengarkannya saat membaca nya. Terutama track ketujuh yang this ain't it TT_TT artinya ngena bnget sama cerita ini. kalo kalian denger sambil baca artinya pasti kalian sedih.. dan aku nangis saat dengerin lagu itu. aku recommend banget buat playlist kalian. Aku tahu chap ini _Suck_ banget.


	3. Chapter 3 : Crazier

**THUNDER CRUSH 03 : CRAZIER**

 **(bgm : Crazier – Taylor swift)**

 **PS : Chapter seterusnya akan mengalami perubahan dari yang sebelumnya.**

 **NEW THUNDER CRUSH.**

.

.

.

 _Summary..._

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kerapuhannya tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku untuk tidak memperhatikannya. Dia membuatku nyaman. Membuatku merasa tidak ada yang bisa kukorbankan selain panasnya neraka untuk mendapatkannya. Aku jatuh hati, walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya atau tidak. Hatinya yang lembut membuatku sadar bahwa monster sepertiku hampir tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya..karena pada akhirnya akulah yang seharusnya mati karena memendam perasaanku padanya, bukan dirinya yang harus mati karena tekanan jahatku pada hatinya."

"Tidak seharusnya aku jatuh hati pada mahluk serapuh dirinya. Tapi Tuhan seakan ingin membalas semua dosaku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku pada dirinya yang menggiurkan dan membuat hatiku berteriak lapar. Aku mungkin hanya akan menelan mimpi bahwa dia akan mencintaiku. Aku mungkin hanya akan menjadi monster egois yang menyebalkan untuknya..,"

Kyungsoo terdiam dalam kursinya dengan belasan pasang mata yang menatapnya iri. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menghindar dari tatapan iri Mrs. Fanny. Mereka berpikir bahwa Sehun benar-benar tulus pada kata-katanya sampai Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya yang berdegup lebih keras dari biasanya.

Untuk apa dia mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu? Jelas-jelas dia membenciku, sekarang dia mengatakan hal ini seperti itu seakan-akan berusaha merayuku. Dia menemukan lelucon baru untuk mengerjaiku ya?

"Dan aku serius dengan kata-kataku yang barusan," tambah Sehun sambil mengangkat bahu. Dia bicara seperti itu, seakan-akan dia baru saja mencuri dengar isi kepala kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan tajamnya pada sehun.

Mrs. Fanny menepuk tangannya dengan keras "Bravo!" serunya, "Bravo, Sehun!"

Seluruh pandangan ada pada mereka berdua, Kyungsoo memandangi malas pria itu, dan Sehun berani menatapnya dengan sangat intens.

Sehun berbisik pelan, suaranya hanya bisa didengar mereka berdua.

"Takdirmu... ada padaku. Benarkan? Mimpi burukku."

...

Aku masih ingat bagaimana laki-laki itu memperlakukanku hari itu. aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana reaksi wajahnya saat ingin menjabat tanganku pada hari dimana mrs. Fanny menyuruh kami berkenalan sebagai teman baru. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah diperlakukan sehina itu oleh laki-laki manapun yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku.

Dia bersikap seakan-akan tidak seharusnya aku bertemu dengannya. Seakan..tidak seharusnya aku ada disana..

Bagaimana aku bisa menafsirkan sampai sejauh itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu. Tapi hanya dengan melihat ekspresi terkejut takut sekaligus kecewanya, aku langsung bisa memikirkan kalau tidak seharusnya aku bertemu dengannya saat itu.

Ia bersikap seakan-akan aku patut dibenci olehnya.

Dia bahkan menukar seluruh jadwal kelasnya yang akan ia lalui bersamaku saat ia tahu aku satu sekolah dengannya. Sampai seperti itukah rasa bencinya padaku? Padahal kami baru bertemu. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengetahui namanya, jika bukan karena nama yang sering diabsen oleh mrs. Fanny dan mungkin jika saja ia tidak banyak dibicarakan disekolah ini, aku mungkin tak kan pernah tahu soal namanya. Ia berada begitu jauh dari jangkauanku seolah memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu.

 _"Takdirmu... ada padaku. Benarkan? Mimpi burukku."_

Aku mendesah kasar mengingat ucapan anehnya.

Memangnya dia itu siapa? Sikapnya padaku itu membuatku praktis tidak nyaman dengan lingkunganku sendiri termasuk dia didalamnya.

Aku mimpi buruknya?

Aku bahkan tidak tahu dirinya.

"Hei."

Aku kembali pada realita saat sentuhan dipundakku membangunkanku dari segala jenis makhluk bernama Oh sehun.

Aku menoleh kearah kiri, tempat dimana orang yang memanggilku meyentuhnya lalu sepersekian detik kemudian aku dihadapkan dengan wajah seorang pria yang sudah sangatku hapal.

Jarakku dan wajahnya hanya berada diantara 5 cm, aku bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napasnya, matanya yang lembut menatapku. Lalu kemudian dia melemparkan senyuman kearahku.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Suara itu mengalun pelan ditelingaku, aku tersenyum lalu memukul kepalanya agar menjauh dariku, dasar!

Pria itu meringis, mengelus tempat dimana aku memukulnya dan suara desissannya membuatku tertawa.

"Kau sudah sembuh?"

Aku bertanya padanya, lalu dia mengangguk kesal.

"Aku baru saja sembuh dari cideraku, dan sekarang kau menambah cideraku lagi ditempat berbeda!" aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Dasar berlebihan, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Wajah itu kemudian menampilkan senyuman jahilnya. "Peluk akuuuu!"

"Ya tuhan! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol, pria dengan wajah tampan itu hanya tersenyum melihatku yang sudah berhasil dibuatnya kesal.

"Hahaha lupakan..."

Dan dia duduk disampingku, aku mendengus. Menatapi taman sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kegiatan.

"Sudah lebih seminggu... kau baik-baik saja?" aku bertanya pada chanyeol yang juga sedang menatap pemandangan didepannya.

"Sudah." Aku mengangguk kecil mendengar jawabannya.

"Kyung~" dia kembali memanggilku dan aku terdiam ditempat saat dia mengambil tanganku dan memegangnya erat.

"Bateraiku akan terisi penuh okey, jadi biarkan seperti ini."

...

Sehun POV

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu pulang nanti." aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan nya setelah aku menghindarinya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya setengah lesu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya yang polos seperti anak-anak mendesah ragu. Ada sedikit ketakutan melintas dikilatan matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu biar aku menemanimu okey." Park Chanyeol entah siapa, nama itu tertulis manis di name tag nya sedang tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo, merangkul bahu gadis itu lebih dari kesan seorang teman.

"Akan kutemani"

Sikap seperti apa itu? Menjijikan sekali. Kenapa melihat sikapnya pada Kyungsoo rasanya begitu menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya aku mendorongnya jauh-jauh dari bahu Kyungsoo—walaupun rasanya terdengar cukup aneh bagiku karena harusnya aku menghindar bukan terobsesi ingin melindunginya dari laki-laki hidung belang seperti chanyeol?

Yatuhan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Apa karena ia terlalu rapuh dimataku, aku jadi ingin melindunginya? Tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Pasti ini hanya rasa kasihan. Kau pasti merasakan hal yang sama padanya, jika saja Kyungsoo itu terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kedinginan ditengah hujan.

Tapi, terlepas dari rasa benciku pada Kyungsoo karena seluruh kesialan yang tertanam pada dirinya sehingga mengundang monster sepertiku untuk mendekat, Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya..entahlah, cukup terbilang unik dimataku. Dia berbeda dengan ratusan wanita yang pernah kutemui.

Aku sering melihat sosoknya. Dari satu pikiran, kepikiran yang lain. Bagiku awalnya biasa saja, karena dia tidak istimewa. Tapi ketika aku bertemu dengannya—secara personal—menemukannya bersama seorang pelayan sekolah dilorong barat gedung sekolah, aku baru tahu kenapa ia seperti benda berkilau dimata banyak siswa laki-laki ditempat ini.

Selain terlihat begitu rapuh karena kulitnya yang hampir transparan itu, dia terlihat lebih dari sekedar manis. Tidak pernah aku melihat wanita semenggemaskan dirinya sepanjang eksistensiku. Bukannya aku mau mengatakan suka, tidak. Aku hanya merasa kalau sosoknya itu mengingatku pada bayi-bayi mungil yang berada dirumah sakit atau penampungan anak. Polos tapi berintuinsi tinggi. Intinya, setiap kali kau melihat wajahnya, ada hasrat aneh ingin menyentuh wajahnya. Membayangkan itu lembut atau tidak.

Dan entah itu bibirnya yang merah merekah atau pipinya yang selalu merona merah muda, aku selalu ingin tersenyum kalau melihatnya tertawa atau tersenyum dari sudut pandang orang lain dalam pikirannya. Apalagi jika aku mengingat bagaimana caranya waktu itu dia berusaha keras mengontrol marahnya padaku. Geram marahnya hampir terdengar seperti dengkur halus anak kucing.

Membuatku ingin tertawa saja.

Tidakkah ia menyadari daya tariknya yang aneh itu?

Daya tariknya itu membuatku merasakan dorongan aneh untuk menjauhkannya dari orang-orang yang menyebalkan disekolah ini.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja bel masuk berbunyi, membuatku mendesah lega karena terlepas dari ruang penyiksaan batin seperti ini.

Aku menyelempangkan tasku kembali dengan asal dibahu kiriku dan berjalan diantara dua orang itu. renacana membolosku harus terhalang beberapa menit karena ulah mereka.

Aku bisa mendengar dengusan pria bernama chanyeol saat aku menyenggol bahunya kasar.

"Kau bisa lewat jalan lain."

Aku benar-benar membenci suara angkuh yang diucapkan oleh pria itu, aku menoleh berbalik kearahnya, lalu melirik kearah gadis yang berdiri sambil memandangiku.

"Sehun." Rasanya dadaku seperti terbakar saat gadis itu memanggilku, dan dalam hitungan detik aku berdiri dihadapannya sambil mengurungnya ddidalam kungkungan antara loker dan juga tanganku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Aku tidak menggubris teriakan dari pria itu, yang menjadi fokusku sekarang adalah wanita didepanku yang sedang menatap ku bingung.

"Katakan."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku barusan, dan aku yakin gadis dengan tingkat kecantikan beribu kali lipat ketika aku melihatnya lebih dekat ini lebih tidak mengerti dariku.

Aku membencinya. Entah untuk alasan apa, aku tidak mengerti dan aku terlalu malas mencari jawabannya, yang kutahu dia merupaka perusak malamku, karena setelah aku menginjakkan kakiku di Seoul wanita ini terus-terusan menjadi mimpi burukku, dan hal yang membuatku kembali menjatuhkan jantungku kedalam perut adalah... ketika wanita itu memanggil namaku.

"apa?"

Dia bertanya pelan, suara desissan dari semua murid kembali menyadarkanku, aku kembali menjadi fokus mereka dan aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"kau, kau memanggil namaku!" Aku membentaknya sangat kasar, dan lelaki dibelakangku sedang berusaha melepaskan kyungsoo dalam dekapanku.

Mata indah itu membesar, deru napas dalam diriku menguat.

"Kau memanggil namaku!" aku berteriak lebih kencang seakan ingin menyadarkannya.

"DO KYUNGSOO!" Aku menahan amarahku yang tiba-tiba menjalar dari ubun ubun.

"YAK!" Chanyeol memukul pundakku, dan aku bergeming masih menatap matanya yang penuh dengan kecemasan dan kepanikan.

Aku mencari suatu harapan disana, mencari, mencobanya lagi dan lagi semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, dan hal yag kudapat sama saja. Susahh-susah aku menjauhinya dan dia malah membuatku semakin gila ketika dia menyebut namaku.

"aku membencimu, kau mimpi burukku."

Aku menahan napasku.

"sehun."

"sial..." aku melepaskan kungkunganku padaya, pikiranku rasanya sangat berat, tanpa sadar aku menyeringai dan detik berikutnya, aku ditarik secara paksa oleh pria itu dan dia meninjuku keras mengenai pipi kananku.

"DASAR ORANG GILA!"

Pukulannya...Rasanya sakit tapi pikiranku hanya ada pada Kyungsoo, aku menguncinya yang terlihat mengasihaniku. Aku tertawa, lalu mencoba berdiri dan pukulan itu kembali mengenai perutku.

"Park chanyeol, Oh sehun! Ke ruanganku sekarang!"

 **...**

Entah apa yang Sehun dan Chanyeol lakukan hingga mereka harus menghadapi guru kedisiplinan didepannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Sehun terlalu malas mendegar ocehan guru muda dihadapannya.

Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya harus keluar dari ruangan sialan ini tanpa harus menunggu terlalu lama dan mendengar ocehan setinggi gedung sekolah dari guru muda bernama wu yi fan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa saem."

Chanyeol mengerjap lalu matanya melotot mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan pria berkulit pucat disampingnya.

"YAK! KAU YANG MEMULAINYA!" Chanyeol hampir melemparkan tinjunya sebelum Yifan memukulnya dengan penggaris panjang terbuat dari kayu.

"Tch tch tch... chanyeol kau baru saja cidera kaki karena perlombaan basket 2 minggu kemarin dan sekarang kau mampu memukul hah?"

Chanyeol mendegus. "saem, jangan memojok_"

"Dan kau anak baru LA, kau ingin membolos lagi ditengah pelajaran hah!?"

Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya lalu dia tersenyum, memamerkan senyumannya pada Sehun dan juga Yifan.

Sehun bahkan menelan ludahnya melihat senyum yang dibuat-buat oleh Chanyeol. menjijikan.

"Saem, aku tidak salah. Jadi biarkan aku pergi."

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!" Suara Yifan menggema didalam ruangan, seketika chanyeol diam menutup mulutnya.

Yifan memijat tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku, apa yang dimimpikannya semalam sehingga harus bertemu dengan chanyeol lagi.

"Kalian berdua."

"..." Sehun memilih menatap pintu keluar dan chanyeol menghindari tatapan mematikan Yifan.

Brak!

.

.

Yifan menghentakkan meja saat tidak mendengar jawaban dari Sehun dan juga chayeol.

"Pulang sekolah bersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah!"

...

Sehun POV

Aku rasa guru itu memang benar-benar guru dengan otak yag terlalu spesifik, rencana kabur dari hukuman aneh yang kuterima tadi siang harus dibatalkan karena tiba-tiba saja guru yang sekarang sedang mengawasiku membersihkan toilet sekolah datang tiba-tiba dalam kelas dan menyeretku keluar. Membuatku tidak ada waktu untuk kabur.

Aku rasa, yifan nama guru itu, benar-benar guru dengan tingkat menyebalkan yang tinggi.

"dasar sialan." Dan penderitaanku bertambah dengan pria yang sudah lebih 30 menit mengumpat dan menyumpah dengan suara kecil, dan ini mengangguku.

"Yak!" pria itu menyenggol tanganku ketika melihat yifan menerima telpon dari seseorang.

"Kau... Oh sehun?"

Aku meliriknya, dia terlalu bodoh bertanya dengan hal yang sudah terlalu jelas jawabannya.

Chanyeol kemudian berhenti lalu dia menarik kain pel yang kupegang dan melemparnya.

"..."

Aku hanya diam, memperlihatkan wajah malasku. Lalu kemudian dia tersenyum sangat lebar dan itu menakutkan.

"sehun? KAU OH SEHUN?!"

Aku mengerjap. Dasar idiot.

"ketua kelas? Kau ketua kelas bunga mataharikan?"

Aku terdiam ditempat, mendengar semua celotehannya dan kemudian dia berdiri didepanku.

"kau melupakanku?"

Ada yang aneh.

"kau siapa?"

Dan wajah itu berubah dengan rasa heran yang terkuak.

"kau benar-benar melupakanku? Aku chanyeol."

Aku terdiam. Chanyeol? park chanyeol?

"kau benar-benar melupakanku? tentu saja kudengar kau pindahan dari LA?"

"..."

"Kau sepertinya melupakan gadis itu juga."

"kenapa kau bersikap kasar pada Kyungsoo? Kau tahu aku tidak suka seorangpun menyakiti_"

"Apa?"

Nama yang diucapkan olehnya membuat sekujur tubuhku meremang. Refleksku sangat cepat saat aku memegang tangannya ketika dia akan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, menuntutnya menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"kyungsoo?"

"hei hei hei. Lepaskan okey?"

"Kyungsoo?"

Mataku melebar dan detak jantungku berdetak kencang.

"teman sekelas kita dikelas bunga matahari, tentu saja... dia juga calon kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

"apa peduliku."

Brak!

Aku mendorong tubuh didepanku sampai pemiliknya terjatuh, dan kemudian aku menyambar tasku didekat pintu dan berlari meninggalkan guru sialan dan juga chanyeol yang menggeram marah padaku.

"sial."

...

"Sehun!"

Panggilan itu membuatku berhenti. Aku mengatur deru napasku yang memburu dan suara langkah seseorang membuatku terdiam.

Aku mengamati lingkungan, aku tidak sadar jika sekarang aku sedang berada di _rooftop_ sekolah yang sepi. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku memilih menjauhinya.

Setelah kejadian ditoilet dan ucapan chanyeol, hal dalam pikiranku berubah dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan.

"Sehun." Panggilnya lagi dan telak menghentikan langkahku. Aku berbalik, mendapatinya berjalan, benar-benar mengikutiku, kearahku.

"Mau kemana?"

Aku hampir mendengus. Hebat sekali, dia ternyata memperdulikanku.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Dia mengehela napasnya yang terasa agak sesak .

"Aku mengikutimu kesini tidak mengajakmu bertengkar," katanya pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar lelah soal ini"

...

Kyungsoo POV

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar lelah soal ini" katanya seperti akan memulai percakapan yang panjang denganku. Aku diam menunggunya.

"Ini sulit, aku bahkan tak tahu harus memulai dari mana." dia menyurukkan tangannya pada rambut hitam acak-acakkannya.

"Soal _kita_ selama ini..." saat dia mengucapkan kata _kita_ untuk menggantikan kata jamak antara aku dan dia, entah kenapa seperti ada lonjakan senang dihatiku yang tidak bisa kuartikan apa itu maksudnya .

"Dengar, aku lelah soal ini, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu aku salah dan aku tahu aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal ini setelah semua yang telah terjadi sekarang." Itu merupakan kata terpanjang yang diucapkannya selama ini kepadaku.

"..." dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ini benar-benar gencatan senjata yang cukup ironis.

"Maaf." katanya pada akhirnya hampir seperti berbisik.. lagi.

"Maaf jika aku sudah datang didalam kehidupanmu dan menganggu segalanya,"

.

.

.

"Maaf jika aku sudah terlalu banyak mencampuri urusanmu, membuatmu tersinggung atau menangis. Aku memang brengsek, dan seharusnya..." tunggu..apa yang Sehun bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kalimatnya tumpang tindih sana-sini, seolah-olah dia terburu-buru dan tak ingin mengatakan hal ini.

"Kita tidak pernah bertemu.."

"Hei, hei, hei." aku menangkap tangannya lalu sedetik kemudian melepaskannya karena tiba-tiba Sehun bereaksi aneh. Tangannya memberontak dari genggamanku,

"Tunggu…aku tidak mengerti,"

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk mengerti!" sahutnya tiba-tiba frustasi. Dia terlihat kesal sekali soal ini.

"Kau tahu, ini akan berakibat fatal untukku atau untukmu. Semakin aku dekat denganmu, semakin sulit aku melepaskan diri dari sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya menjadi milikku. Kau..kau adalah sesuatu yang tabu bagiku Kyungsoo!"

Aku menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti, "Aku..aku tidak menangkap apa maksudmu," aku menunduk meremas botol mineral ditanganku. Dia bilang apa? Dia meminta maaf karena telah mencampuri hidupku? Membuatku tersinggung dan menangis? Apa ini sebuah kesalahpahaman? Apa maksudnya?

"Bukankah…selama ini kau yang...membenciku?"

"Memang," tegasnya yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Entah kenapa jika ada yang menegaskan sampai seperti ini jelasnya, aku merasa kesal tanpa sebab.

"Memang aku membencimu.." dia menggigit bibirnya, seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang mau dikatakan olehnya.

.

.

"Dengar, ini memang sulit untuk dijelaskan maka dari itu aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku dari awal memang ingin menjauhimu, berlari darimu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dengarlah, aku tidak punya minat sama sekali untuk mengenalmu atau tahu tentangmu. Makanya..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia termangu menatapku. Bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat susu itu mendadak melebar panik. Mulutnya terbuka syok.

Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menyentuh wajahku.

Wajahku basah. Wajahku basah oleh airmataku sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku menangis dihadapannya. Aku menangisi sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

Aku menunduk, merasakan rasa sesak disekitar dadaku dan panas dibalik mataku yang sudah tidak perlu lagi harus kusemangati untuk keluar.

"Kyungsoo.." dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuhku, tapi entah kenapa tanganku seperti bergerak sendiri untuk menampar tangannya.

"Ja..ngan sentuh," bisikku , tunggu, kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku merasa begitu sesak? aku tidak bisa bernapas.

"Jangan sentuh, jangan sentuh!" aku berbalik, meremas dadaku yang terasa begitu sakit.

Kenapa aku menangis? Memangnya apa salahnya sampai aku menangis? Dia memang membenciku dari awal mula, kan? Seharusnya aku sudah tahu! Seharusnya aku sadar dan tak lagi heran kalau aku memang dibenci olehnya dari pertama kali kami bertemu. Seharusnya aku tahu walaupun aku tidak tahu dimana letak salahku, sehun akan tetap membenciku.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hatiku berkata lain? Kenapa hatiku berkhianat pada tubuhku? Kenapa aku sampai menangis dihadapannya? Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Dia pasti mengira aku aneh dan terlalu banyak berharap padanya.

Kenapa aku menangisi sesuatu yang kuharapkan datang disuatu saat nanti?

Aku pernah berharap dan selalu berharap semenjak Sehun menolak tanganku, aku selalu berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan mengatakan semua kemuakkannya padaku dan membiarkan aku pergi dan bebas dari tekanannya.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa disaat hal ini datang aku malah menangis seakan aku tidak pernah rela Sehun membenciku sampai seperti ini?

"Aku tahu ini pasti menyakiti hatimu lagi, tapi kita memang tidak bisa melawan apa yang tidak seharusnya kita lawan, kan? Ini karma untukku, Kyungsoo." bisiknya lembut.

Berhenti bicara lembut seperti itu seakan-akan aku yang bersalah atas ini semua!

"Melawan apa? Apa karmamu? Aku lelah dengan semua sikapmu! Jika kau memang membenciku, jangan beri aku harapan kalau kau akan memaafkanku! Aku memang tidak tahu apa salahku, tapi aku mohon, jika aku punya kesalahan yang tidak kuketahui, beritahu aku..katakan padaku..aku tidak ingin menyesal.." bahkan ucapanku berantakkan.

"Kyungsoo..,"

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Kita..tidak lagi saling mengenal. Jika kau memang keberatan berdekatan denganku, aku akan pindah dari kelas khusus. Aku akan menjauhimu..."

Ini penghabisan.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku dulu,"

"Ini sudah selesai dan aku punya banyak tugas. Kita sudah bicarakan hal ini. Lupakan hari ini, lupakan kalau aku menangis maka aku akan melupakanmu." aku berbalik meninggalkannya yang memintaku bersikeras untuk mendengarkannya dulu. Mendengarkan apa? Gencatan senjata yang menyedihkan? Kurasa tidak.

Sehun memang benar-benar mencari jalan terdamai diantara kami.

Hebat. Aku pasti menangis lagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ngetik ditengah-tengah tugas itu bener-bener susah, maaf kalau ini megecewakan kalian ne, semoga chap depan bisa memerjelas semuanyaaa emmmhh Tengkyu buat review dan semangat kalian, berkat kalian semua aku bisa ngelanjutin ini! Review kalian itu menghibur akuuu;) love you all^^ #DEEPBOW

PS : ditanggal 18 agustus kemarin, Selamat ulang tahun yg ke 18 brother^^ seomga cita"nya tercapai! wish you all the best!

PSS: HUT RI 70th! Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia!


End file.
